Wireless communication systems are well known. Wireless communication systems allow mobile radiotelephones to communicate with each other and other networks, such as the Internet and the public telephone network. First and second generation wireless telephone systems are generally constrained in the amount of bandwidth available for communication. This limits capacity and also the types of services that are provided. Third generation wireless systems hold the promise of greater bandwidth and simultaneous communications involving multiple media, thereby increasing capacity and allowing for enhanced services, such as multimedia services. Proposed third generation wireless communications devices include, in addition to a voice communication interface, capability for communication of data and display of data, including video.
Prepaid accounts for voice or data communications are known. Examples of prepaid accounts are calling cards and prepaid cellular accounts. Customers set up prepaid accounts in order to gain access to services without the hassle of bills, contracts, and the need to carry large amounts of cash. Prepaid accounts are cost efficient because services are provided based on the value of the account. Once the value is depleted, the user has the option to replenish the account for additional usage. Prepaid accounts are typically based on a per unit usage charge, for example, $50 for 200 minutes of “talk” time, $1 for each megabyte of data transferred, or $0.50 for each party added to a conference call. One account may be used for multiple services, with the balance being adjusted according to use. When an account approaches a zero balance, the customer is notified of the balance, including, for example, notification by announcement during a telephone call. To add value to the account, a separate communication, such as a telephone call, must be made to the issuer of the account with a credit card payment or additional value must be purchased at a predetermined location.
Unfortunately, when an account needs to be replenished and a customer is using the telephone, the customer must end their call in order to make the telephone call to replenish their account. Or, the customer must end the call and go purchase additional value at a predetermined location. The current process is time consuming and inconvenient.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system to replenish prepaid accounts during a call.